


Quadripartite

by wreathed



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: Four fragments.





	Quadripartite

Elio thinks a lot about – as if Mafalda would ever let Oliver anywhere near the cooking – Elio thinks a lot about Oliver cutting himself on a sharp knife and Elio would take the cut and suck out the hot blood, because there was no part of Oliver that he does not want to have.

Elio thinks about Oliver staying inside him, after climax, for an impractically long time. He thinks of how their skin, covered in sweat, would stick together, and how long it would be possible to – whether it would ever become uncomfortable, or whether they would remain still until they had become one person, and could not be parted.

*

Love is the elevation of the prosaic to the all-consuming. “Have you got the time?” as detached as one of his _later_ s, sends Elio dizzy, mad for hours. It’s like plunging into the swimming pool and finding the water is searingly warm instead of refreshingly cool. He sweats, waits–

_–waits–_

*

It is Elio who suggests it. Making ourselves an ouroboros, he calls it, and Oliver _laughs_ in that shattering way of his, although Elio has heard, usually in French, the position’s regular name.

He wants new names, new words, all theirs. He does not want to do anything other people do, or what he has done with Marzia or what Oliver might do, one day (he swallows), with anyone else.

The peach was his, picked by his own hand from Perlman land, and Oliver had so nearly consumed it.

*

“You knew this was important,” Oliver says as they hike up towards the waterfall and, yes, Elio notes the tense – used not because it has ended, but because it will end; an ending has begun to encroach on them like the slim feeling of a book’s final pages. Oliver’s deep burr of a voice should wash over him like something sensual where the sentiment is more important than the specifics, but instead he commits indelibly to memory every single word.


End file.
